


i'll be home for christmas

by ROSETlCO



Category: The Good Cop (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, I love one (1) father/son relationship, I'm sorry this is kinda angsty, i sorta cried writing this not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSETlCO/pseuds/ROSETlCO
Summary: in which the Carusos have a fight on Christmas Eve





	i'll be home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is for The Good Challenge christmas thing  
> I love christmas and hallmark cliche films so I hope this won't be the last fic I write for this challenge
> 
> the prompt was: person A gets to go back in time and relive an important moment

Maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't have done that. But he couldn't take it back now. So Tony 'The Tiger' Caruso was sitting at the bar, all by himself, with a bottle of whiskey, wondering where it all went wrong.

Of course he knew, but his pride would never allow him to admit it. 

He missed the look of happiness in TJ's eyes when he came home. Now, TJ's eyes tell a different story: anger and disappointment. Tony hoped he’d forgive him eventually, TJ always did, but this time he had crossed the line. The older Caruso hadn’t just obstructed the investigation, he had lost evidence, and threw the entire case to the garbage can, literally and figuratively. 

It was Christmas Eve when Tony walked through the door, but was surprised that TJ wasn’t in the kitchen making dinner, like he always did on Christmas Eve. Instead, he was sitting on the couch, with a look in his eyes he only gave his father whenever he had fucked up. Tony rolled his eyes and went straight to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. He didn’t want to talk about it.

“I can’t believe what you did.” TJ started as he stood up. 

“Come on, son! I already apologized”!

“Yeah, but those mean nothing to you, right?”

“What?”

“You always do that! You ruin things and then you apologize and instantly think that I’ll forgive you.” He walked up to him.

“And you do, because I am your father and you love me and-“

“Not this time, dad. No,” TJ shook his head. He was so upset he started laughing. “You could’ve jeopardized my career!”

“But I didn’t.” Tony answered, which made TJ throw his head back.

“Stop doing that!” He began walking away.

“Doing what?” Tony asked, actually oblivious of his behavior.

“Thinking it’s okay just because nothing mayor happened. To take the blame off your back.”

“I am not doing that!” He argued.

“Yes, you are!” TJ exclaimed. “You always do and I’m tired!”

“Anthony!” 

The argument ended with Tony leaving the house and going to his usual bar. It was slightly decorated, with colorful lights and a small christmas tree, and quiet and jazzy christmas songs played softly as he sat down. There were at least four other people there, which was strange to him since it was Christmas Eve. The bartender seemed to understand something happened right away, and placed a glass of whiskey on the counter. Tony gave him a look, and then the bartender left the bottle. 

Tony bobbed his head to the songs and heard the choir kids singing as they walked down the street. Tony was around his fourth drink when he noticed someone had sat down next to him. He couldn’t see her face, but she had short, curly hair and dark skin. Then, she turned around, and Tony got a better look at her. She couldn’t be older than 12 years old. Her features were small, a tiny nose in the center and bright brown eyes that shined under the red and green lights. She was wearing a white dress with touches of lace on the collar.

“Excuse me, miss,” Tony managed to say. “Aren’t you to young to be here? Alone? In Christmas Eve?” He asked, but the girl didn’t answer. She just stared at him. “Are you lost?”

“Nope,” she smiled. “I’m right where I should be,” she stated. “But you,” the girl said. “You’re not.”

“Excuse me?” Tony choked on his whiskey. He was drunk, that was the only explanation.

“Follow me,” the girl said as she stood up. Tony turned to look at her. “Hurry up, Anthony Caruso.”

That’s what set him off. How on Earth did a 12 year-old (who was probably lost and alone in a bar in the middle of the night) knew his name?

A few seconds later, Tony found himself walking next to the strange girl, not knowing where he was going.

“You really hurt your son, you know?” The girl said. 

“Now, how did you know that?” He questioned. “Who are you?”

“I’m Dina,” she said, not bothering to look at him. “Angel of Learning.”

“Angel of- yep, I’m drunk,” Tony laughed. “Or I’m losing my mind.”

“You’re not losing your mind, Anthony Caruso,” she explained. “I’m here to give you a lesson, so you will realize how much you hurt your son.” Her voice was so calming, Tony didn’t realize how much serial-killer-like that phrase sounded. But he was in fact drunk, so what did he have to lose?

Suddenly a bright, yellow light surrounded him. Tony turned around, and soon noticed he was no longer walking down the street, but he was home. Well, not his current home. It was the first house he bought, where he and Connie raised TJ. 

“How?” He asked Dina in awe. “The house was demolished.”

“But not in your memories,” she said, which made Tony turn to her with a confused look on his face. “We are not really here.”

Then he noticed, how Connie came from the kitchen with a plate full of cookies as TJ ran downstairs. They didn’t even know he was there.  
The house was decorated just like he remembered. A giant christmas tree sat still in the living room, with silver and gold ornaments (Connie wanted everything to match), and garlands twisted on the stairs. 

“Where’s daddy?” 4 year-old TJ asked Connie, as she settled the plate on the table. 

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Connie smiled. TJ approached her and she gave him a hug. “But I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

Tears started to form in Tony’s eyes, because he knew exactly where he was, or where he had been. He had been late because he was saving the laundered money in a safe. 

But then, a much younger Tony appeared at the door, and TJ’s smile in that moment was the brightest Tony had ever seen. The little boy ran to his arms, as his father dropped everything to pick him up. 

“Hey, bud!” He exclaimed as he carried TJ in his arms. He walked up to the couch to sat him down. He turned around to see his wife, smiling fondly at her husband and son. “I’m sorry I’m late,” he explained. “But I got you a little something.” He smiled.

“What is it?” TJ asked excitedly, jumping up and down. 

“Calm down, calm down,” Tony laughed as he looked for the present inside his jacket. “Ah, here it is.” he said, handing TJ a small package. “Go on, open it!”

TJ giggled and carefully removed the paper. Then, he saw the tiny red car, and his smile grew even bigger. “I love it!” He screamed, hugging his dad once again. “Thank you!”

Present-time Tony laughed as the tears started streaming down his face as he watched the scene. But the yellow light came back and he was back on the street.

“Wait! No!” He cried. “Bring it back! Dina!” The girl was silence. “Please…” he whispered.

“Look how your son is now.” She said, and pointed behind him, and suddenly they were at his place, and through the window, Tony could see TJ sitting down on his own, with his hands on his face. He took a deep breath and then removed them, exposing his now red, puffy eyes. 

“I did that?” Tony asked, and Dina nodded. “He used to be so happy. He was so happy.” His voice was hushed. 

“You can still fix it, Anthony Caruso.”

“Can I?” 

Dina didn’t answer. Instead, she turned to look at him and said “You know what to do.”

And then, she vanished.

“Dina?” He asked. “Please don’t leave me alone!”

“Dad?” TJ’s voice came from the door. Tony realized he was actually outside his house, but didn’t noticed that TJ had seen him. 

“Hey, son. Listen-“

“No, dad. I-“

“I’m sorry. I really am. I didn’t mean for things to go sideways and-“

“I get it,” TJ walked outside the house. “I said things I didn’t-“

“It’s okay, son. We all say things-“

“Yes, but-“

“Could you ever forgive me?” Tony pleaded abruptly, as he became aware he had walked to the door. 

“Dad, of course I forgive you. I always do.” TJ smiled sadly, and hugged his father.

Tony bursted into tears, as he held his son closer. “Oh, my boy.” He whispered. “I am so, so sorry.”

“Me too, dad.” TJ sniffled. 

“I love you, TJ, so much.” 

“I love you too, dad. But you can let go now.” TJ complained as his dad hugged him even tighter.

“No.”

“Dad, it’s freezing outside.” 

“I don’t care,” he stated. “We’re having a moment.”


End file.
